Jealous Guy
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Percy Jackson is not jealous, thank you very much. He's just a little bit angry because Annabeth's talking to another athletic boy, and hey, that's perfectly normal, right? /or Percy Jackson learns to take a hint. Percy/Annabeth.


**Jealous Guy**

_Percy/Annabeth_

No, he is not _jealous_, thank you very much.

He just feels a little surge of anger as he looks over to find Annabeth Chase on a rock with some other guy that he doesn't know. It's not that they're _doing_ anything, but, as this random boy speaks, Annabeth is looking at him with this huge smile on her face, one that she has _never_ given Percy before (not that he's keeping track). He scowls, crossing his arms across his chest.

One of the Aphrodite girls walks by him and giggles. "Jealous much?"

"No," he mutters, but after a moment he realizes that she can't hear him. "NO, I AM NOT JEALOUS!" he yells louder, causing everyone within the vicinity to turn around and stare at him. Flaming, he stares down at the ground and pretends that it was someone else.

"Jealous of what?" another Aphrodite girl giggles, shooting him a cocky smile. Sighing, he plops to the ground. Much to his dismay, Annabeth hasn't even so much as turned around.

He watches her, though he feels quite a bit like a stalker. He watches the way that she smiles at this boy, that she _oh-so_ -_casually_ rests her hand on his, as if she's some daughter of Aphrodite.

It makes him feel sick.

Absently, he wonders if this boy has ever seen her eyes burst into blue flames whenever she's fighting someone. He wonders if this boy has ever seen deeper than the tough surface that she puts up. His fingers clench around his sword reflexively, but he loosens them after only a second.

After all, he and Annabeth are about as close to dating as it gets. In fact, if he wanted, he could walk over there and kiss her right now. However, in an attempt to keep some of his dignity, he decides that it's better to stand off to the side and watch.

It's not until the boy starts to move way too close to her that he decides to jump in. After all, she doesn't really need one of those type of guys—the type that don't respect _her_. He decides it's time to teach this boy a lesson.

"Hello," he walks up, shooting Annabeth and the boy a charming smile. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"Oh, all right," the boy replies after a moment. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Was there something that you wanted to say?" He smiles politely, and Percy wants to murder someone. Why is this boy so perfectly _polite_?

Percy wants to say something along the lines of '_you can shut your mouth and get away from Annabeth_', but he manages to refrain, especially on seeing the desperately apologetic look in Annabeth's eyes (except that might have been his imagination). So he smiles. "Nice to meet you, boy I've never seen before. I'm _Percy Jackson_."

"I heard you the first time," the boy laughs pleasantly. "I'm Pollux." He extends a slightly chubby hand out to Percy and grins. "Your friend here has a lot to say about you."

Annabeth blushes slightly, glancing at the ground. "I do _not_ either." She sighs before looking up to meet Percy's eyes. The smile on her face that he supposes is only reserved for Pollux now is replaced by a slightly cocky smirk that he does not appreciate. "Look, Pollux was telling me about his athletic abilities. He's apparently a very good runner, and quite skilled in the ways of sword fighting—"

"Don't exaggerate," Pollux blushes modestly. "I'm just a mediocre sword fighter, nothing really special."

Annabeth slaps his hand, causing Percy's fists to clench automatically. "Don't be _modest_," she admonishes Pollux, shooting Percy a sideways glance as if to say _are you watching this_? "You're amazingly skilled in the ways of the sword. That's why I started talking to you."

Her words cause Percy to tense again, though he still hasn't decided if Pollux really has an interest in Annabeth or not. He sighs, crossing his arms across his chest. "Up for a little duel then, Pollux? A practice duel, nothing special."

"Sure," Pollux replies eagerly, turning his sword around in his hands before grinning up at Percy. "Got your sword ready?"

"I'm always ready," Percy answers, though he doesn't feel as confident as his words sound. He takes the initiative, a strike right to the shoulder, but Pollux blocks it easily and attacks him back. It's not as easy as many of Percy's other 'duels', and he feels his confidence slipping away as he continues to fight.

His sword clangs against Pollux's, creating a steady rhythm that he doesn't much appreciate. He squeezes his eyes shut, hoping that he won't lose—_Percy Jackson doesn't lose_—

Then he opens them and Pollux is on the ground, smirking up at Percy. He drops his sword in compromise, then throws up his hands. "All right, all right. You win."

Percy feels his face break into a smile, and he holds out a hand for Pollux to take. "Nice fight."

Annabeth watches, bemusement coloring her eyes. She smiles at Pollux. "It was a nice try, anyway, but I guess Seaweed Brain got lucky."

Pollux nods, smiling one last smile at Annabeth before putting his sword back into his sheath, shaking hands with Percy, and walking off toward the practice field (Percy had a feeling that the kid was going to practice some more and then try to beat him). Annabeth calls, "Bye!" as he walks off, but Pollux doesn't return the farewell.

As soon as he's gone, Annabeth crosses her arms. "You know, you really could _try_ to control your jealousy."

"You did it on _purpose_," he accuses, his eyes glaring daggers at her. "You _knew_ that he would make me jealous—"

"Would I do that to you?" Annabeth replies sweetly, extending a hand to ruffle his hair. "You just have to trust me, Seaweed Brain. Sometimes, I know what I'm doing." She sighs, glancing off. "He's _just_ a friend that I want to get to know better. Sure, he's amusing, but I don't know him." The implications of her words hang in the air between them—_but I do know you_.

"Oh," Percy finds himself staring at the ground awkwardly. He glances up after a moment. "So, uh, we're good then?"

"Oh, we're good," she smiles at him, and he feels himself zoning out as he stares at her face—at her eyes, sparkling with mirth, her smile, her _everything_. She clears her throat after what feels like forever. "Kiss me already, you moron."

He takes her subtle hint and kisses her, wrapping his arms around her neck. He can feel the heat of her burning through his body, and all he wants to do is pull her closer still. It takes a while, but he finally forces himself to pull away. He stares at her, his breath coming faster by the moment.

She rolls her eyes, but he can tell that she enjoyed it as well by the smile on her face and the slight pink hue of her cheeks. "You know, Seaweed Brain, I thought you _might_ have learned to take a hint at this point. Do I have to spell everything out for you like you're in kindergarten?"

"I think I'm catching on," he laughs, pulling her back down for another kiss.

Hey, this might be easier than he thought.

**A/N: Okay I know that I suck at Percabeth **_**but**_** it wasn't my idea to write this.**

**This is for my friend Pearl (PrincessPearl)'s birthday, and it's **_**very**_** late but oh well. Hope your birthday was fabulous, Pearl, and I love you and I hope you don't hate this.**

**Please read and review. Don't favorite without reviewing!**


End file.
